


Mon Chéri

by siriuslysexy22ssr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, French Kissing, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Jealous Severus Snape, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Pet Names, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Romance, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, platonic remus lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslysexy22ssr/pseuds/siriuslysexy22ssr
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You, Severus Snape & Reader, Severus Snape/You
Kudos: 6





	Mon Chéri

It has been 4 months since the new school year started at Hogwarts. Y/N was the new History of Magic Professor who came from France, during that period of time she has gotten used to Hogwarts and the country itself a little bit. At first, it was hard since she had no friends at Hogwarts and she felt lonely especially during the long nights. In the daytime she would busy herself with her classes and the students but after that she was all alone in her room. But after her first week, she got rid of her shyness and took her conversations little bit further than just ‘hello and goodbye’ with her colleagues. 

Y/N was the same age with DADA Professor Remus Lupin and Potions Master Severus Snape, so she tried to be friends with them. It turned out really good with Remus Lupin but Severus Snape was another story… Whenever Y/N tried to start a conversation with him, he would cut it short and leave to do something else. But Y/N was persistent and she would admit to herself, she found him quite mysterious and attractive from the very start. After 1 month or so, Severus started to tolerate Y/N and actually they were having decent conversations time to time or marking papers together now. 

Christmas was around the corner and it would be Y/N’s first one to celebrate in Hogwarts. There would be a big Christmas ball and everyone was excited about it, especially students; they were talking about it non-stop such as what to wear or who to invite as their date. Y/N walked pass the excited students while chuckling to herself, she tried to remember the last time when she was that excited about something. She walked into the staff room, still chuckling softly and sat the empty chair by the window. Before long, Remus walked up to her with 2 teacups and handed one to Y/N.

“I guess today is my lucky day.” Remus said while his lips were turning into a grin.

“Why is that?”

“Because i heard that sweet chuckle of yours and it made my whole day better immediately.”

Y/N could feel her whole face was becoming red after that unexpected compliment. She couldn’t know how to respond to this and smiled awkwardly then took a long sip from her tea while trying to gain some time. She could tell Remus was trying to take their friendship little bit further, but she wasn’t having any romantic feelings towards him. Even though Y/N enjoyed his friendship but that was all for her side.

Remus and Y/N weren’t aware, but Severus’s eyes were on them from the beginning. He couldn’t understand the feeling he had whenever he saw Lupin with Y/N, Severus hated when Y/N shared her beautiful smile with Lupin. His thoughts cut by Remus’s voice again, he was talking about the ball and how he would be pleased to company Y/N at her first Hogwarts ball. Severus’s body reacted faster than his brain and he found himself standing beside Y/N. 

Severus cleared his throat. “Uhm… I found a history book, i want to show it to you. If you are interested, of course…”

Y/N smiled softly at the dark-haired man and put her teacup on the window sill. “Sure, i would like to see it. Where is it?”

“In my room.” 

Y/N picked up her books from the coffee table and sent an apologizing smile to Remus’s way. “I will catch up with you later, okay? I cannot resist a new history book.”

Remus nodded and forced a smile at her then his eyes moved to Severus who had a tiny smirk on his face while escorting Y/N out of the staff room.

They walked through the long and cold corridors in silence until they arrived his chamber in the dungeons. He leaned against the door while biting his lower lip in stress.

“What is the matter Severus? What are we waiting for?” Y/N questioned him, her eyebrows shaped in a frown.

Severus took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead while staring at the dark ground under him. “There is no book, Y/N.”

Y/N was even more confused after his statement and waited for him to continue.

“Wouldyouliketogototheballwithme?” Severus muttered quickly.

“I couldn’t catch what you said, could you repeat it slowly?”

Severus finally moved his eyes to her beautiful face framed with Y/H/C coloured locks. He felt his heart beats quickened at the sight of her. Severus collected his courage and asked the same question again but in a slow pace this time. Y/N’s eyes grew bigger, she was taken by surprise. A few seconds later she got rid of her shocked state and took a step closer to the Potions Master, rested her delicate hand on his chest feeling his heart beats. A sultry smirk lingered on Y/N’s cherry-coloured lips before answering his question. 

“Ah now i understand.” 

She took one more step and closed the empty space between two of them. Y/N could feel he was growing excited by his heart beats which started to go faster than before. 

“You got jealous and took me away from Remus with that book lie of yours.”

“Maybe.” 

That was the only word Severus managed to slip out of his mouth. The closeness of her body was making it hard to control himself and he could feel his trousers were getting tight around him. Y/N tucked some of his black locks behind his ear while taking her time to stare at his attractive face, soon enough she stood on her tiptoes and leaned so close that her lips were brushing his ear.

“I will be wearing a red dress, match your boutonnière with me mon chéri.”

Then her lips moved his revealed cheek and pecked him softly there, leaving a red lipstick mark on him. Before Severus could react any of these, Y/N turned on her heels and walked away while swaying her hips in her pencil skirt. Severus watched her go, he wouldn’t be able to forget that view whole day long and it would be painful to wait until he puts his hands all over her after the ball.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of Christmas Ball has finally arrived. There were a rush through the whole day both inside and outside of Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick was doing last minute decorations while the students were getting ready for the night. Professor Y/L/N was not any different than the students, she was very excited about her first ball in Hogwarts and also about her date. She remembered the moment she had with Professor Snape couple of days ago, she couldn’t help but grinned cheekily. Finding about Severus Snape’s interest upon herself boosted her confidence and she would like to show him what she feels about him, tonight. Y/N wore a silk red dress which was sculpting her body perfectly though she had to cover it with a tulle cloak because the students also will be there but later on, she would give her date a show what she’s wearing underneath the cloak, until then he had to use his imagination. She put her hair up in a pin-up style, finished her makeup with a red lipstick and finally wore a ruby necklace. Y/N looked at herself in the mirror one last time and enjoyed what she saw then headed to the Great Hall.

Severus Snape was already in the Great Hall and talking with Professor McGonagall while glaring at some students time to time. Then his eyes caught at the entrance and there she was, looking like a queen. His eyes popped open at his view while she was walking up to him with a huge grin on her red lips.

“Hello Professor McGonagall.” Y/N sent a warm smile to her way then her eyes moved to the man beside her. “And Professor Snape, hello to you.”

Severus mumbled a hello when McGonagall said goodbyes to them and went to see Dumbledore, left two professors alone. Y/N eyed Professor Snape head to toe then her hand softly touched the mistletoe boutonnière he was wearing. His obsidian eyes were on her hand, wondering what she was up to.

“Good choice Snape, this will help us later.”

Y/N winked at him before grabbing drinks for them. Severus took a sip from his wine, but his eyes were fixed on the woman next to him, it was like he was eating her with his eyes. But his moment was interrupted when Remus Lupin came.

“Hi Y/N, you look absolutely stunning!”

He completed his sentence with a kiss on her knuckles.

Y/N giggled cutely at Remus which made Severus clenched his jaw in annoyance.

“Thank you Remus, and you look very handsome tonight. That green colour made your eyes popped.”

Remus smirked and looked at now very annoyed Severus Snape. Remus held his hand out for Y/N when the waltz music started.

“May i have this dance with you Y/N?”

Y/N was about to hold his hand and accept his offer, but Severus Snape caught her hand before she could reach Remus. Both Remus and Y/N looked at Severus in surprise.

“Y/N is my date, Lupin. It’s only appropriate if i have the first dance with her.”

Y/N was biting her lip to hide a smirk upon Severus’s response. And before Remus or Y/N could say anything, Severus escorted her to the dance floor. He bowed at her slightly while she curtsied then he rested a hand on her waist and held her hand with the other one. The closeness of their bodies were creating butterflies in Y/N stomach. She locked her Y/E/C eyes with his black ones and the pair started to dance to the slow waltz music.

“I like that.”

“Like what?”

“Your jealousy. It’s cute, mon chéri.”

Y/N smirked at him and in response Severus pulled her closer while his hand moved little bit down on her body, now it was resting almost top of her bum. His act made Y/N flustered which caused Severus to smirk.

“2 can play this game, Y/N.”

It has been quite late, and the ball was about to end. Dumbledore requested Snape to check the gardens to see if any students were up to something before leaving the ball. Severus was on his way to the gardens when Y/N caught up with him. They checked the bushes and walked around the castle, couple of students run away when they noticed the two professors but this didn’t stop Severus to take points from their houses. Y/N and Severus were about to go back to castle when Y/N took Severus’s boutonnière off with a swift move. Severus gave her a confused look as his signature eyebrow raised. Y/N grinned cheekily and held the mistletoe boutonnière above their heads.

“We are under the mistletoe mon chérie; you know the tradition, right?”

Severus’s confused expression turned into a sultry one when he realized what she’s up to. He walked up to her and closed the gap as he pulled her to himself by her waist. Y/N rested her hands on his wide shoulders, rubbed them slowly. His eyes moved to her red lips, they were looking delicious and before he could think anything else he found his lips pressed against hers. He kissed her softly but she could feel his lust through the kiss. Y/N pulled away for a second, bit his lower lip on the act which caused Severus to let out a soft moan.

“Let’s do it in the French way, mon chéri.”


End file.
